The present invention relates generally to gasoline pump assemblies and more particularly to a handle locking arrangement which is especially suitable for use in a self-service gasoline pump assembly.
Today, more and more gasoline service stations are providing self-service islands for their customers. Inasmuch as the station attendant is normally not present when the gas is pumped from these islands, it is incumbent upon the proprietor to provide some sort of mechanism to prevent motorists from resetting the pump register to zero and then paying for substantially less gas pumped after the register has been reset. There are no doubt a number of ways this has been accomplished. For example, some gasoline pumps which are specifically manufactured for self-service use interlock arrangements for preventing the register from being reset. Mechanical actuated arrangements of this type have been provided as well as those which are electrically actuated from a central console typically located near the cashier's booth.
As will be seen hereinafter, the present invention is also directed to an interlock arrangement for a gasoline pump and particularly to a key actuated interlock arrangement which is specifically designed for locking the handle of a gasoline pump assembly in its flow preventing position. As will also be seen hereinafter, this arrangement in both of its embodiments to be described is uncomplicated in design, economical to provide and especially adapted for easy installation into existing gasoline pumps which were not originally designed for self-service use.